Po-nin
by Ryu Kotei
Summary: Applejack has been having odd dreams and cravings for ramen, and she has no idea as to why. After an attack on her and her friends, the farm mare learns that she is the reincarnation of the most famous ninja: Naruto Uzumaki. How will Applejack deal with this news as well as the other Po-nin she and her friends will face? Rated T for violence and some minor language. REWRITING!
1. Chapter 1

**This is Ryu Kotei saying that this is the first chapter of the NarutoXMLP crossover, Po-nin (I know the title isn't much; it was all I could think of).**

**I do not own Naruto or My Little Pony.**

"Howdy" normal speech

_"Ramen"_ thought

Chapter 1

Applejack found herself in a sewer in front of a cage that had a slip of paper on the doors. She got to her feet and saw the ripples on the water as she stood. She looked inside the cage and saw a menacing red eye with that death glare. She soon spoke and told this creature about some sort of rent.

_This dream again…_

_Why do I have them?_

_What does all this mean?_

Her questions were never answered as she soon found herself on the top of a giant toad in one heck of a rodeo. Her body struggled as this creature did everything to throw her off. She wouldn't give up that easily.

Her vision soon changed to her fighting some demonic looking thing, the irony is that thing was the one person she somehow felt really close. She hated this part as it made her feel…afraid…not because of the pain in her chest as this thing had killed her, not because of the sudden overwhelming power…but from losing someone close. She remembered the hurt as her dream ended.

Applejack woke up as the few golden rays of Celestia's sun made it over the horizon. Rolling out of bed, Applejack stretched her body, popping some knots out of her body, and went to the kitchen. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, the farm mare couldn't help but have the cravings for ramen…and lots of it. "Again with these darn cravings," said Applejack as she stamped her hoof waking a nearby Granny Smith, "Oh, sorry 'bout wak'n ya, Granny." As Applejack left, Granny Smith couldn't help but smile a bit and said, "So you're start'n to show yerself…Gaki."

Applejack made it to the picnic area that she was to meet the others at and saw the others there. "Sorry A'm late," said Applejack as she licked her lips, "Had to settle a craving for ramen." Applejack looked at her friends, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle as she joined them on the blanket and grabbing a daisy sandwich. _A'h don't know why,_ Applejack thought to herself, _but I always feel so comfy with ma'h friends._

The fun was soon interrupted when a grey Pegasus with a spikey black mane appeared and said, "You girls don't know where I can find a fox now…do ya?" There was something off about him as he had a wicked grin and his forelegs were really fidgety. "What do you want with a fox?" asked Rainbow Dash before a blast of air launched her from her spot. The grey Pegasus had a hoof up to reveal a small hole on the bottom and said, "My boss just want to skin the fox for the power it has." The Pegasus then saw Fluttershy and his smile widened as he said, "I guess I'll finally get revenge on someone from my past life."

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" shouted a voice as a large red stallion with an orange mane suddenly appeared and kicked the Pegasus away. "Big Mac'!" said Applejack as she recognized her older brother, "What're you doin' here?" Before Big Mac' could answer, he jumped into the air to avoid another blast from the Pegasus. "Now you're going to get it," said the Pegasus before another pony arrived. She was an Earth pony with a dark green coat and a blond mane. She also had that cocky look on her face.

"I think it's time we end this," said the mare as she lifted up her front left hoof, "One hoof is all I need." Angered, the Pegasus rushed towards the green mare only to stop when the mare slammed her hoof to the ground. The ground broke from underneath, causing the Pegasus to trip into the same hoof that launched him into the air. "I'm gettin' rusty," said the mare as she punched the air with her hoof, "been mak'n too many of those apple fritters."

_Is that…_ thought Applejack as she asked, "Granny Smith?" The dark green mare faced Applejack and smile as her body then became the lime green earth pony elder. "The one and only," said Granny Smith as she saw her granddaughter and her friends stare at her, "It's mighty rude to stare." Snapping out of her stupor Applejack asked, "Just what in the hay is goin' on?"

"I can answer that," said Twilight as she walked towards Big Mac and Granny Smith, "the three of us are special ponies call Po-nin; ponies that had a past life as a shinobi, warriors of the shadows." Granny Smith closed her eyes as she became her young self before the eyes of the other mares and said, "Yes, the three of us, as well as others, are reincarnations of ninja. I myself was once Tsunade Senju, one of the three legendary Sanin and expert at medical jutsus. I'm still pretty strong, although I'm thinking that I need to get back to my routine." Big Mac hung his head in dread and said, "A'h was a complete weirdo in my past life: I was Maito Gai, a taijutsu specialist that always spoke about the Flames of Youth!"

"What about you Twilight?" asked Rainbow Dash, "I bet you were someone lame." Twilight closed her eye and let out a sigh. "I was a prodigy," said Twilight in a proud tune, "I was no one special." Granny looked at Twilight as she caught the real message and thought, _When are you going to be healed of your pain._ Big Mac saw the look on Granny's and then at Twilight, knowing what was going on; Twilight was still in pain from her past.

"So," asked Fluttershy, "how can you…um, tell if somepony is a Po-nin?" Twilight's ears twitched and faced her friends and said, "Well that depends on who the shinobi was, but there are signs: One of them is experiencing unusual dreams that seem so real." A shiver ran down the purple mare's back before she continued, "Another sign is that the pony goes through what is known as the 'Rebirth Stage.' In other words, that pony will adopt certain habits of their past self." It was Big Mac's turn to shiver as he remembered his 'youthful' phase. "There is a constant when the reincarnations involves a unicorn," said Granny, "most of the time that unicorn's past life had a Kekkei Genkai, a special unique power that belongs to clans that possess that power."

"Then there's the jinchurikis," said Twilight as her tone became serious. "What pray tell is a…" asked Rarity as she tried to pronounce the word, "jinchuriki?" That was when Pinkie's tail twitched before Princess Celestia landed nearby and said, "A jinchuriki is a shinobi that possessed power beyond anypony's imagination and if properly trained, that pony could be on an equal playing field with myself AND Luna if we were able to use the Elements of Harmony." The Mane Six, minus Twilight, were shocked at this piece of information. "The only thing about the reincarnated jinchurikis is that there were only nine of them and their 'Rebirth' is really crazy," added Twilight, "We've only known about one and he is a professional trapper."

Applejack was thinking about the dreams she had, devouring five bowls of ramen and still keep herself from gaining weight. She then thought about the Pegasus that attacked her friends and how he threatened them. "That feller that Granny clobbered must'a been one of those Po-nin," said Applejack as a scowled formed on her face, "that teme." Celestia caught this and magically got some fresh hot ramen and waved it in front of the farm mare. The aroma entered Applejack's snout as she began to drool and asked, "Is that ramen A'h smell." Celestia set the bowl down as Applejack quickly slurped up the noodles and gulped the broth down. "How could you eat that awful stuff and not gain a single pound?" said Rarity before the farm mare gave her a nasty look.

"Don't you ever insult the one of the greatest foods in the world," said Applejack, "A've had dreams where the only thing Ah could eat was ramen as these strange creatures refused to give me anything else or even spoiled goods!" The most regal of ponies fell to the ground laughing at her discovery. "What's so funny?" asked Applejack, forgetting her anger towards Rarity. "We've found HIS reincarnation!" said Celestia as she picked herself up, "Applejack, you are the reincarnation of Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest hero in the world and jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"I…wha…" said a flabbergasted Applejack at the moment before she passed out. Twilight used her magic to place the unconscious mare on Big Mac's shoulders as Rainbow Dash arrived. "What I missed?" Rarity and Twilight filled in what Rainbow had missed and she didn't believe it at first, but said otherwise after Twilight breathed fire. "Wow…" said Rainbow as she stared at Twilight in awe, "that…was…WAY MORE THAT 20% COOLER!"

Rarity couldn't help but chuckle until she saw the nervous smile on Twilight's face. "Darling?" Rarity asked, "Is something the matter?" The lavender mare snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Yeah…I'm alright." Rarity watched Twilight quickly trot up to Princess Celestia and knew that some was bothering Twilight. _I know it's not my place,_ Rarity thought as she followed the group to Sweet Apple Acres, _but Twilight needs to know that she can talk to us whenever she needs it._

In a dark room, a wounded Pegasus walked in with a visible limp and broken jaw. "So," said a voice from the darkness, "did you find anything about _his_ reincarnation, Sky Burst?" The now identified Sky Burst scowled and said, "I couldn't learn anything as some green earth mare kicked my flank when I wanted to get revenge for my past self when I saw a pink-haired mare." The sigh was heard from the darkness as another voice spoke up, "Even though Sky Burst was unable to find _him_, we have learned about the other reincarnations. We just have to be careful as one of them was a Sanin in her past life."

Sky Burst looked to see a grey unicorn stallion with matching colored mane wearing glasses walk in. "I-I-I-I'm sorry Doc Venom," said Sky Burst with fear evident in his voice. "There's no need to apologize," said the unicorn as he adjusted his glasses, "my agent had learned of the three reincarnations in Ponyville that are there. It was unfortunate that he had to leave as the Princess had arrived before he learned of any more information." Sky Burst was ticked off that there was someone else with him, he was a solo act!

"Very well," said the voice in the darkness, "I will send a couple of my agents to investigate. Celestia would never just waltz in like that." Sky Burst and Doc Venom bowed towards the voice and said, "Long live the New Revolution." The figure in the dark had an evil smile and said, "Long live the New Revolution."

_Next Time on Po-nin:_

_"How the hay am I to learn what Naruto learned?"_

_"Who wants ice cream?"_

_"Wreck everything you see!"_

_"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_

**Well, now that Applejack has learned that she is the reincarnation of Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, what will happen to her now? What is Twilight Sparkle's secret? And what is this talk about a new revolution?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or My Little Pony.**

"Howdy" normal speech

_"What?"_ thought/mind speak

**"Boo!"** demon speak

_Last Time on Po-nin!_

_"...the three of us are special ponies called Po-nin..."_

_"We found HIS reincarnation!"_

_"Long live the New Revolution."_

Chapter 2

Applejack awoke to find herself in her room and that she was in bed. "That was some crazy dream," said Applejack as she jumped down from her bed and stretched, "Just as crazy as those others A'h get." A booming voice echoed in her mind and said, **"Guess again, Kit."** Startled, Applejack furiously looked around and said, "Who's there!?" The farm mare heard laughter echo in her mind, causing her to stomp in a threatening manner. "You better not be Discord pull'n another one of his pranks," said Applejack. **"Relax Kit,"** said the voice, **"I'm talking to you through you mind as you are my previous host's reincarnation. If you want to talk to me, just think of what you want to say."**

Applejack relaxed as the voice in her head explained that everything wasn't a dream. _So A'm guessing you're Kurama,_ Applejack thought, _How was it that you're inside of me?_ Applejack walked out of her room and headed towards the bathroom as the Demon Fox began to explain. **"Well Kit,"** said Kurama as Applejack ran some water in the tub, **"The seal that was placed on Naruto, your past self, it had been absorbing my chakra as well as a fraction of my power. When Naruto had passed, somehow a piece of my soul had followed the Kit's spirit in the reincarnation cycle and voila, I'm with you as you are my new host."** Applejack climbed in the warm water, knowing that its warmth would do her some good before she remembered something. "A'h know that yer inside my mind," said Applejack, "but I do expect some privacy if ya don't mind." Applejack continued soaking in the warm water as she heard the fox grumble and mentioning how two of his previous hosts were females.

After finishing her bath, Applejack placed her Stetson hat on her head and walked into the living room to see her friends and Princess Celestia at the dinner table. "P-Princess Celestia!" said Applejack as she quickly bowed, "What brings ya here?" The princess saw the nervousness on the farm mare and said, "Please relax, I am only here to ask you for your help." This brought the attention of everyone in the room as Princess Celestia had a serious look on her face. "What's going on?" asked Rainbow Dash as she hovered above everyone there, "Are there any Changelings on the loose? Is Sombra tormenting the Crystal Empire again?"

"I am afraid that there is something much more going on," said Princess Celestia as the cyan Pegasus floated down onto the floor, "I fear that a dangerous revolution is going on." The princess looked at Twilight and motioned her to explain. "There are other Po-nin out there, some of them were quite powerful," said Twilight, "but we have learned of a small organization that is plotting to overthrow the princesses and turn Equestria into a military-like monarchy." This got some feared reactions from the others as Princess Celestia followed, "That is why I have founded a counter organization, New Hope, to combat those of Dark Shadows. I would combat them myself as I am the reincarnation of the legendary Rikudou Sennin, but my hooves are tied what with my royal duties and making sure that the public doesn't go into a state of panic."

The Mane 6 knew that the princess was right and she needed all the help she could get. "That is why I am having Applejack learn Naruto's jutsus," said Princess Celestia getting a shocked reaction from the mare in question. "Now A'h don't know," said Applejack with doubt on her mind, "I mean, how the hay am I to learn what Naruto had learned?" That was when Twilight walked up and said, "I know someone who can teach you…my cousin MoonFire. He's a Po-nin just like us, but he's the reincarnation of a member of an organization from the past called the Akatsuki, a group of dangerous criminals that hunted down the jinchuriki in order to bring forth the Juubi, the Ten-Tailed Primordial Demon. He's on our side though."

Although ecstatic about Applejack getting some help, Rarity couldn't help but notice the princess's solemn look on her face at what Twilight had said. _Princess Celestia knows something,_ Rarity thought to herself, _I will have to make sure that this…MoonFire is really what Twilight says he is._ Fluttershy saw the look on Rarity's eyes and knew that the mare had something on her mind and how Twilight had hesitated mentioning her cousin.

In Ponyville, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were at their favorite ice cream stand when a light blue unicorn mare with a long black mane brought out a large banana split. "Here is your order you three," said the unicorn as she placed the bowel in front of the CMC, "I added some extra scoops for my three favorite customers." Applebloom smiled and said, "Thanks a lot Frost!" Frost smiled as her three favorite customers began to dig into the ice cream.

That was when two ponies entered and Frost got a good look at them; one was a unicorn mare with blond fur and matching blond mane with one of the bangs covering her eyes and her Cutie Mark was a red and orange cloud, the other was a unicorn stallion with brown fur and his mane was black and in a spikey ponytail and he was wearing heavy robes so his Cutie Mark wasn't seen. "Who wants ice cream?" asked Frost as she approached the two. "We were just looking around and we were wondering if there was a fox around," said the mare, "but since we found you, how would you like to join the Dark Shadows…Haku?"

Frost face remained unchanged as the unicorn mare placed a hoof in the saddlebag at her side. "Our boss wanted to know if you were willing to join us," said the stallion as he shook off his robes to reveal two extra pairs of legs, "You have a choice: Join us or die!" The yellow mare threw out some clay spheres at Frost, and as Frost jumped back, the spheres exploded and the shockwave threw her towards the wall next to the CMC. Many ponies ran out in a panic as Frost picked herself up from the ground and shook some of the dust off.

"Frost!" cried Sweetie Belle as she and her friends ran towards the injured mare. "I'm alright girls," said Frost as she stood in front of the three fillies, "You three need to get out of here!" The CMC ran towards the counter and took cover as more clay spheres exploded just above the counter. "You're fight's with me!" said Frost as her horn began to glow. The ice cream in the abandoned banana split melt as the same light blue aura enveloped it and the melted cream then formed a multicolored sword which shone as it solidified. "Secret Jutsu," said Frost as she used her magic to bring the sword in front of her, "Crystal Ice Sword!"

At Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow Dash was watching Applejack magically create clone after clone of herself as they wait for Twilight to return with her cousin until she saw smoke coming from Ponyville and heard the sounds of screaming. "Hey guys," said Rainbow as she took another look at where the smoke was coming from, "there's something going on in Ponyville, Frost's ice cream shop's on fire!" Applejack and Rarity turned to see the towering plume of smoke and heard the loud explosion with fear on their faces. "APPLEBLOOM/SWEETIE BELLE!" cried both mares as they bolted towards Ponyville in hopes of saving their sisters. The others followed suit with Granny Smith turning into her younger self and Princess Celestia taking to the skies.

Once there, the group saw that the ice cream shop was on fire as part of the roof had collapsed. "A'm goin' in there," said Applejack as she tried to rush in, only for Big Mac to grab her tail. Applejack struggled until she heard the screams of the CMC and she was able to escape. "Hang in there Applebloom!" cried Applejack as she rushed in the shop. "Applejack!" said Rarity as she was about to follow the farm mare, only to be stopped by a stallion with dark blue fur and raven colored mane and his Cutie Mark was a moon enveloping a flame.

"There is no need for you to go in there," said the stallion as he calmly walked in the shop, "You would only get in the way and endanger more lives." The others watched as this stallion entered the shop without so much as a flinch as Rainbow flew up to the sky and collected some clouds as fast as she could with other Pegasi following her. The others lead nearby ponies away from the destruction as the princess led them to safety.

Inside, Frost stared down her opponents as her crystal sword was now reduced to a dagger. "So Spider Legs," said the yellow mare, "you think we should kill her or bring her to the boss?" The larger stallion had four swords made out of some wax-like material in his extra legs walked towards Frost and said, "She could be useful once the boss show her how much of a fraud Celestia is." Frost knew she was in trouble as she was prepared to destroy her shop; that was until ice cream buckets flew into Spider Legs with the ice cream splattering on his body.

Frost looked to see the CMC throwing buckets of ice cream at Spider Legs and his accomplice. "You leave Frost alone!" yelled Scootaloo as she threw a bucket of vanilla ice cream which smacked Spider Legs in the face. "Oh now it's on you damned brats!" shouted Spider Legs as the same wax-like material oozed out of his mouth and formed into a long spear, "Eat this! Spider Web Spear!" The stallion launched the spear towards the Crusader, only for it to pierce the body of Applejack. "APPLEJACK!" cried Applebloom as she watched the spear impale her sister into a wall. "Damned mare getting in the way," said Spider Legs as he formed another spear, "Anyone got some last words." A loud pop was heard as Applejack's body disappeared in a plume of smoke. "A'h do," said Applejack as everyone looked to see Applejack glowing an orange color, "Multi Shadow clone Jutsu!"

Spider Legs and his accomplice watched as more Applejacks appeared around the shops. "Shadow Clone?" said Spider Legs as he turned to face the Applejacks before him, "We can take them on, right Beehive?" The Applejack Clones rushed the two opposing unicorns as one clone went towards Frost and asked, "You okay ma'am?" Frost nodded as the clone picked her up and led her to the CMC where the three fillies were stunned at what they saw. "The boss can explain everything later," said the clone as she and Frost grabbed each member and placed them on their backs, "Right now you four need to get-" The three fillies screamed as the Applejack clone popped into smoke after a knife dug itself into her head.

Frost saw Spider Legs walk up to her and the Crusaders with the intent to kill. She had to do something and then she saw the ice cream on the floor and stamped her hoof on the floor, causing dropped of melted cream to fly up into the air. "Secret Jutsu," said Frost as the droplets then formed into sharp crystal needles, "A Thousand Needles of Death!" The needle then embedded themselves into Spider Legs's flesh, causing the stallion to freeze up from the pain. "If you think that a little frostbite can get to me," said Spider Legs as he slowly inched closer, "then you're dead wrong."

Applejack saw that the multi-limbed unicorn was getting closer to the down Frost, but before she could move, a dark blue unicorn stallion got in front the walking pin cushion. "Tsukuyomi," said the new stallion as he stared down Spider Legs and it wasn't until five seconds later that Spider Legs began screaming in pain and clutching his head. "What the?" said Beehive as she saw that her partner was down and the dark blue stallion closed his eyes as blood leaked out like tears.

Beehive jumped towards Spider Legs and created a large bird out of clay where the two were on its back. "You should consider yourselves lucky," said Beehive as she tossed a clay sphere and destroyed a portion of the roof, "The Dark Shadows will be back and we will take what is rightfully ours. Long Live the Revolution!" Applejack was about to give chase until the dark blue unicorn said, "They a fight for another time, we need to get everypony to safety!" Applejack agreed as she and the stallion got Frost and the Crusader out of the building.

Everyone was watching in hopes of Applejack being alright when they saw the farm mare and the unicorn stallion walk out of the burning building with Frost and the CMC with them, just in time for the building to fully collapse. "There goes my business," said Frost as she turned to face the Crusaders, "but I'm very glad that you three are alright. Although next time, leave the fighting to those who know what they're doing."

Applejack looked at the unicorn stallion that helped her out and said, "Thanks fer helpin' me back there. Name's Applejack, what's yours?" The stallion finished wrapping the bandages on his eyes and said, "MoonFire, I'm Twilight's cousin. She told me about somepony that I needed to train." Before Applejack could say another word, Pinkie Pie arrived and said, "So you're Twilight's cousin. You like parties? Why are your eyes bandaged? Why has Twilight never told us about you and why were you never at Shining Armor's wedding?" Applejack watched as MoonFire tried to answer Pinkie Pie's question as she fell to the ground after getting all the memories of all the clones she had sent out. That was when MoonFire walked towards her and said, "We will begin training tomorrow at four a.m. and do not be late." Applejack sigh as she knew that things were now getting serious as she memorized getting impaled, stabbed, sliced in half, blew up, decapitated, and then crushed before summarizing the amount of pain with a scream.

At the base of the Dark Shadows, Beehive was standing in the darkened room as Doc Venom was looking over Spider Legs. "Report," said a voice from within the darkness. "We have failed to find Naruto's reincarnation as well as recruiting Haku's," said Beehive, "We ran into some resistance as Haku's reincarnation put up a fight until Spider and I got her on the ropes. That was when and orange earth mare and a dark blue unicorn stallion got in our way. That stallion done something to Spider as my partner just looked at him and then fell down screaming. I knew I couldn't face an Uchiha's reincarnation alone so I had to retreat, but I remembered on thing about the earth mare: she was able to summon copies of herself; it was the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." Laughter was heard from the darkness as the voice said, "Very well, you are dismissed Beehive." After Beehive had left, the voice then said, "Seems like we will have to keep an eye on Ponyville."

_Next time on Po-nin:_

_"Your training will be absolute Hell."_

_"A'h refuse to give up!"_

_"My cousin and I don't see eye to eye as much."_

_"RASENGAN!"_

**This is Ryu Kotei saying don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it!**

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or My Little Pony**

"Howdy" normal speak

_"What the!"_ thought/mind speak

**"Ponies..."** demon speak

_Last Time on Po-nin:_

_"...I fear that a dangerous revolution is going on."_

_"MoonFire, I'm Twilight's cousin."_

_"Seems like we will have to keep an eye on Ponyville."  
_  
Chapter 3

Rarity and Sweetie Belle was walking with MoonFire as they couldn't just leave a blind pony to find Twilight's library. "Thanks for saving me and my friends, Mr. MoonFire," said Sweetie Belle as she sent a smile towards MoonFire, "I'm really sorry about what happened to your eyes." MoonFire chuckled and said, "Why should I accept an apology from somepony for something out of their control. I knew what I was doing and I could have done something else, but I decided to use my…special powers." MoonFire stopped and removed his bandages to reveal violet eyes and matted blood at the corners of his eyes. "You mean like what Frost and Applejack have?" asked Sweetie Belle and she received a nod from MoonFire.

"Well," said MoonFire as the trio arrived at the library, "I'll be fine here…I hope as my cousin and I have never seen eye to eye as much. I wanted to be closer to my student, but Miss Books-for-Brains refused and said that I HAD to stay with her. Celestia can she be a hard-flank." MoonFire saw the look that Rarity was giving him and remembered the filly next to him. "Sorry," said MoonFire as he gave a sheepish smile, "Don't repeat what I said Sweetie Belle. It's just that Twilight can be really bossy and I may have accidently set fire to her favorite book collection and she has never forgiven me for that." The door opened to reveal Twilight with a stern look on her face as she said, "Those were not only my favorite, but they were signed by one of the greatest poets in Equestria, Bog Swamp the Frog! That pony is a hermit for crying out loud!"

"Sheesh Twi' you remind me of my past life's father," said MoonFire with agitation in his voice, "You and Fugaku seem to have an entire branch up your-"

"MOONFIRE!" scolded Twilight as she pointed to Sweetie Belle, "There's a filly right next to you!" Defeated, MoonFire walked in and proceeded to walk up the stairs as Twilight sighed and said, "I'm really sorry about how my cousin acts. I swear he's a wild colt at times, despite the flipped personality he'll have. I have always preferred the more calculative side of him than his rebellious side." Rarity looked at Twilight's face and quickly notices a small, but barely visible, clump of red on the corner of the unicorn's left eye. "Well," said Twilight, "even though I don't want to, I have to make my cousin feel comfortable here." Rarity couldn't help but think about MoonFire and Twilight as she and her sister headed home.

"Rarity," asked Sweetie Belle, "is something going on between you and Twilight?" Rarity looked at her sister and let out a 'graceful' sigh. "I'm not sure what it is Sweetie," said Rarity as she looked at her little sister, "but Twilight has been acting quite…strange should I say it."

Rarity was about to list what set some flags off when a white furred Pegasus with silver hair's shouting caught her attention. "HERE THE CALL OF LORD DISCORD AS IT WAS CHAOS THAT CREATED HARMONY!" shouted the Pegasus at the top of his lungs, "TIS WAS LORD DISCORD THAT CREATED HARMONY THROUGH CHAOS! HE IS THE ONE TRUE RULER OF EQUESTRIA!" Rarity quickly led Sweetie Belle away from the sight, only for the Pegasus to see them. "YOU!" said the Pegasus as he flew towards the sisters, "You the Element of Generosity, no? If there is generosity, then there is also greed. Those two are always such confusing terms as one should know when to be generous and when to be greedy." Rarity was flabbergasted as she was reminded of the time Discord had turned her into a greedy brute. "I will get back to Lord Discord's future followers," said the Pegasus as he flew away, "BUT REMEMBER THAT WITHOUT OUR LORD DISCORD, THERE'D BE NO HARMONY AT ALL!"

Not wanting to find another loon, Rarity placed Sweetie Belle on her back and like the mare she is…she ran like Hell all the way to the boutique. Out of breath, Rarity 'gracefully' fell and let Sweetie Belle off her back as her sister said, "I know that Discord is good now, but why would ponies want him to be the true ruler?" Rarity wanted to answer, but her shortened breath told Sweetie Belle to save the question for later as now was not a good time.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was resting on the couch after experiencing memory overload from the battle at the ice cream shop. Frost decided to stay with the Apples and help out as a token of her gratitude; she even got a small ice bag for Applejack to use on her aching head. "A'h wish A'h had known about gettin' the memories of all those clones I made," said Applejack as she adjusted the ice bag, "I wonder if Naruto had to go through that memory thing?"

"You better get used to having such pain," said MoonFire as he appeared, "because your past life was a complete sadist towards himself both before and after the academy days." MoonFire looked at Applejack with a serious look and said, "Your training will be absolute Hell in order for you to learn what Naruto had learned." Frost got up from her seat and walked towards the kitchen saying, "I'll get some more ice ready for you."

For the next few days, Applejack had followed MoonFire's instructions for her training as she had to create clones to work on the jutsus Naruto had learned, created more clones for chakra exercises, and the real Applejack working on physical conditioning. She successfully learned the substitution and transformation techniques, both the Sexy Jutsu and Harem Jutsu (although she questioned why on Equestria that her past life had created such perverted jutsus), and she was now learning one of the most powerful jutsus in Naruto's arsenal: the Rasengan. MoonFire had also told Applejack that jutsus will be harder for her to use as her body isn't used to using so much power at one time.

We now find Applejack lying on the ground panting heavily and staring at the water balloon before her. "How the hay am I to pop a water balloon with chakra," said Applejack as she looked through some of Naruto's memories that she had gained through her dreams, only to see Naruto using a clone to focus on the form while he applied the chakra. Slowly picking herself up, Applejack went to check on the clones and saw that many of them had already dispelled while a few of the remaining ones were now working on the water walking exercises. She did learn a lot from the Shadow Clones, after learning to dispel them a few at a time, and she was making great progress. "A'h wish learnin' the Rasengan was just as easy," said Applejack as she watched a few clones dispel themselves once the chakra was dry.

"Naruto was able to learn the Rasengan in a week while his father needed three years," said MoonFire as he was sunbathing nearby. That was another thing that Applejack was confused about as at times, MoonFire would be like Twilight while at other times he was like either Rainbow Dash or, Celestia forbid, Pinkie Pie. "You're slowing down," said MoonFire as he lifted the sunglasses he was wearing, "Giving up?" That was the one thing that Applejack didn't like and Moonfire would press that button every now and then to get the farm mare to go back to training. "A'h refuse to give up!" said Applejack as she created three more clones, "You three are goin' to help me get that Rasengan down and we won't quit until we pop that darned water balloon. Even if it takes all night!"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far," said MoonFire as he returned to sunbathing, "unless you want a repeat of apple bucking season." The three Applejacks looked at their teacher and asked, "How do you know 'bout that?" MoonFire sat up from his spot and said, "Celestia's not the only one who reads the Friendship Reports that my cousin sends. Auntie Galaxy and Uncle Moonlight have them back in Canterlot. I've read a few of them and a few of them were hilarious, especially the crap that Twilight had done when she went crazy and the one when she tried to find a solution to Pinkie's Pinkie Sense." MoonFire was unable to continue speaking as he was now rolling around laughing, much to his student's chagrin.

After recovering from his laughing fit, MoonFire told Applejack that she had the rest of the day off to relax or work on theories to get the Rasengan down before dispersing into a murder of crows. "A'h still can't believe that he is the reincarnation of a powerful criminal," said Applejack as one of the clones joined her, "Yeah, what with him actin' like a loon." None of the Applejacks took note of the pair of eyes that were watching her vanish.

At the Dark Shadows base, a mysterious black and white unicorn appeared. "What have you found Twin Manes?" asked a voice from the darkness as the black and white pony bowed. "We have learned that the mare call Applejack has been training in familiar jutsus," said Twin Manes in a playful and feminine voice before speaking again in a gruff and masculine voice, "Jutsus familiar to Naruto Uzumaki. It is believed that she is the jinchuriki's reincarnation. The problem is that Itachi's reincarnation is teaching her and keeping an eye on her."

"That does seem like a problem," said Doc Venom as he entered cleaning his glasses, "but we also have the problem of the princesses. Beehive and Spider Legs's mission had drawn their attention towards us." A guff hum was heard from the darkness before Doc Venom spoke up again, "On brighter news, we have found Kimimaro's and Orochimaru's reincarnations. I have already sent out troops to pay them a visit and I did hear rumors about a certain rhyming pony that lives in the Everfree Forest." This caught the voice's attention as he said, "Is there a pony that's going through the Rebirth phase of the Hachibi's jinchuriki!?" A simple nod from Doc Venom confirmed it. "Send. Troops. Now!" said the voice as the two ponies left, "We will get ourselves a jinchuriki, we will then be one step closer to taking down that foolish mare Celestia."

A couple of days passed in Ponyville as a hooded unicorn stallion walked through while a blue unicorn mare with matching blue mane followed him. "Are you sure this is the way to the Everfree Forest, Stitches?" said the blue mare as a sigh escaped from the stallion. "Of course this is the way," said the stallion, "and don't call me Stitches; my name's Black Thread, Paper Wings." The duo continued to walk towards their destination, not knowing that a certain farm mare and a party mare were at the entrance.

"You really think Zecora really has a solution on gettin' the Rasengan down?" asked Applejack as Pinkie Pie nodded. "Of course silly filly," laughed Pinkie Pie, "Ryu Kotei is planning on you getting that move down in a big important fight just like how Naruto done it when he was fighting Kabuto." Applejack ignored her pink friend knowing that one should never question Pinkie as the mare just seems too odd to be an oddball. "Oh here comes the fighters now!" said Pinkie Pie as two unicorns appeared.

"You must be the reincarnation of the brat that tore me apart in my past life," said the hooded stallion, "Paper Wings and I, Black Thread, were assigned to find the reincarnation of the Hachibi's jinchuriki, but we could always bring you in as well." The unicorn stallion removed his hooded cloak to reveal stitches all over his brown furred body and green wings attached to his sides as they unfurled perfectly. "What the hay," said Applejack with fear in her voice, "how…"

"I'm the reincarnation of the feared Akatsuki member Kakuzu of the Five Hearts," said Black Thread as he lifted himself into the air with his wings, "but you may call me, Black Thread the Alicorn!" Applejack created two clones as Black Thread swooped down and slammed his fore hooves into the ground, creating a large crater. _How the hay is he that strong,_ thought Applejack as one of her clones tried to rush the artificial Alicorn, only for Paper Wing to cut it in half with her hoof turning into a paper sword. "You would seriously think that Stitches would fight alone now did you?" said Paper Wing as she walked towards Applejack.

"A'h guess I'll just have to rip ya to shreds then," said Applejack as she tackled Paper Wing, only for the unicorn to run her through with her paper sword. "My paper jutsus may not be a Kekkei Genkai," said Paper Wings, "but I'm just as dangerous." Applejack suddenly vanished as Paper Wings turned to see two Applejacks forming a blue sphere of chakra with their tails. _Good thing Twilight suggested using ma tail like this,_ said Applejack as she and her clone rushed towards Paper Wings. "Now eat this!" said Applejack as she and her clone swung their tales towards Paper Wings, "RASENGAN!"

Paper Wings smiled and said, "Dance of the Shikigami." The mare's body then became paper-like as wings made of multiple pieces of paper sprouted from her sides. Paper Wings soared into the sky as Applejack's Rasengan slammed into Black Thread who was somehow trying to understand what Pinkie was saying when she spoke of a place where many strange ponies would write crazy stories about popular ideas and how one of them was writing about him getting hit by the Rasengan right now. Black Thread was thrown into a tree after getting hit and when he stood up, he saw that the wing that took the Rasengan was completely useless as the stitching had been torn.

"Damn it," said Black Thread as he finished tearing the wing off, "We need to retreat Tree Spawn, it won't do us any good if that pathetic Rasengan was able to ruin a wing. Plus I see her teacher and friends running towards us." Paper Wings nodded as she created a giant griffin claw out of paper and lifted Black Thread off the ground. "Ow!" cried Black Thread as he got paper cuts from the claw, "watch the paper cuts!" Paper Wings looked at Black Thread and said, "I can't help it if I can turn into paper, and in a way, it is karma for calling me Tree Spawn!"

Applejack wanted to chase after the two, but she felt Twilight's magic hold her in place. "What happened," asked MoonFire as he saw a ruined wing, "and is that a Pegasus wing?" Applejack and Pinkie Pie explained how they were attacked by the reincarnation of Kakuzu and a unicorn that could turn her body into paper. "I find it ironic that Naruto's reincarnation would somehow meet Kakuzu's," said MoonFire as he studied the discarded wing, "but Konan's reincarnation working with Kakuzu's. I was actually expecting to see Hidan's with Kakuzu's." No one had noticed the pair light purple eyes watching from within the forest as a shadow ran through the forest.

"Great! Just great!" said the pony as the voice was evident that it was a mare, "You go visit the local shaman and you witness a fight with that farm mare from the Gala and two other ponies. It is odd that the one mare…Paper Wings I think was her name…could possess such magic, but an earth pony using magic like that?" The mare then stopped and sat down with a small book and pencil and began writing. "Earth mare using magic like a unicorn," said the mare as she carefully wrote what she said, "and a mare of paper will be torn." Putting the notebook and pencil away, the mare continued to run through the forest and said, "I'm pretty sure that Vinyl can use something with those lyrics."

_Next Time on Po-nin:_

_"Your Rasengan wasn't ready to be used in battle."_

_"The one you search for with tails of eight, you shall meet upon your home's gate."_

_"Why can't you just forgive him and let MoonFire be MoonFire."_

_"Oh hello."_

**You are probably wondering how there is a pony similar to Hidan. To answer that question, that jutsu of Hidan's were his a living voodoo doll has to run out eventually. Please don't forget to review.**

**Ja Ne**


	4. Rewrite

**Hello fellow readers and writers of fan fiction! It is with deep regret that Metal Fox and Po-nin will be undergoing some rewriting to hopefully A) improve those stories and B) get the gears in my mind going for other ideas. I am sorry for not updating either story. The rewrites will take some time, but I will try and get those two stories going. It will be a bit of a slow process, but I will do my best to keep all my stories alive.**

**With deepest apologize,**

** Ryu Kotei**


End file.
